


Consumed

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros reflects on the one quality he does not possess. Drabble written for Les Mots Justes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Consumed  
*************

They call me many things, but never ‘wise’.

Glorious vanity, for beauty I have – if nothing else.

Cold cruelty, for I have killed – if nothing else.

Am I wise?

It would have been wise if I had not set the white beaches and marred earth ablaze with sword and flame, merciless and intent. It would have been wise if I had listened to the cries and screams of those I murdered, those whose blood I wear with such potent pride.

I am forced to admit that I am not.

My fire consumes what might have been my wisdom.

I laugh.

***********  



End file.
